Bloody Tired
by bellatrxx
Summary: Emily was bloody tired and she had no one to blame but Miranda Priestly and Andrea Sachs.


A small piece done in a couple of hours, a bit of fun and fluff as my own Andy requested. This is obviously for her but I hope you all enjoy it! Leave a review with your thoughts. Bisous!

* * *

Emily was bloody tired. That seemed to be the phrase that summed up her whole life, well, at least the period of time she had spent inside Runway. She still remembered how bloody tired she got on her first day of being a second assistant to Miranda Priestly and that was more than two years ago, when she still was a brunette and somewhat a bit softer than she was now. Two years under the heel of La Priestly made her almost heartless and yes, bloody tired. But even Emily had to confess that 6 months ago, when Miranda was single and just freshly divorced, she was less tired. Exactly 6 months ago, more than 180 hellish days, when Andrea Sachs had returned to her boss' life.

They first met in a benefit and simply waved at each other, which meant that Andy had waved and Miranda had given her a small nod, looking at her down her long patrician nose. Not long after that, they met in a Starbucks late at night when Miranda was going through one of her insomnias attacks and Andy couldn't write. The younger woman asked her to join her and made the editor sit with her in a comfortable booth, finally apologising for Paris, which Miranda disregarded as if she held no interest in what the girl thought or felt for - and that ended up in a lengthy discussion. Said lengthy discussion ended with them attacking each other physically - Emily firmly doubted that part of their tale but well, that's how she heard it from Nigel - and the physical assault came to them fighting between the sheets, testing who would be the leader in that relationship. Neither of them won.

And so the most important tale, of how Emily Charlton became a tired mess, became.

At first, Miranda had simple requests like "Make a reservation at that Italian restaurant I once went with Donatella. Make it for two." or "Sign up The Mirror for me", things that Emily handled easily despite never understanding why she was doing them. But these past weeks, she had been requesting things for her Andrea. And that could drive one redhead mad.

This week, Miranda had already demanded another reservation for that restaurant Andrea had gone with her and the girls. But the thing was, Emily had no idea what restaurant they went since she wasn't the one that made the previous reservation. As she thought on how she would accomplish what was asked of her, Miranda returned from a budget meeting with Irv and to say she was foaming through the mouth would be understating the situation. The woman was practically salivating to shred someone's soul to pieces or to kill a little child with her bare hands and then make Emily or the other girl clean up the mess.

The redhead thought on every possible outcome, one of them being her finally jump from the highest floor just to amuse Miranda when her boss' newest cell phone rang. Emily knew by the way Miranda had turned on her chair and by the small whispers that Andy was on the phone. She got lost on the deeds she had yet to perform and only raised her eyes from her computer when she heard her mercurial boss calling her name. "There you are Emily. How many must I call you? Are you in need of a hearing aid?" the redhead flushed brightly but didn't answer, waiting for instructions as she balanced her weight on her extremely high heels. "Call Nigel here and tell him I wish to talk about that spread we are doing for the next fall special, also tell Jocelyn I wanted only Chanel accessories on that winter photo shoot, has she lost her ability to discern between Chanel and whichever other brands? Next call Joseph in editing and tell him that if he calls Cate Blanchett a blonde goddess one more time in the interview we will release next month, he won't be writing much for the rest of his life" Emily's wrist bones clicked strangely with the speed she had been writing with but she knew better than to slow her rhythm as Miranda kept ranting "It baffles me how a writer can repeat the same three adjectives for such an exquisite person as her. But mainly I want you to look for a first edition of Madame Bovary, as it seems to be one of Andrea's favourite books. Now, I want it until 2 o'clock. That's all."

With a sound of distress and fear scaling her throat and escaping her mouth before she could even process what the woman said, Emily ran back to her desk and readied herself to her impending death. She called Nigel and Jocelyn, warned Joseph and finally started looking for that damned book. Bloody Andy Sachs and her relationship with Miranda. She could throttle the brunette with her own hands if she saw her right now and sweet bollocks was she having a vision? Is that for real? Emily was wondering if her day could get any worse when the bloody cow walked freely into the office, past her desk - with a small smile directed at her and a bouquet of white lilies, apple blossoms and small white daisies hidden behind her back - and went inside Miranda's office, closing the door behind her.

Emily couldn't believe how idiotic Andrea Sachs was. To date Miranda was one thing but to enter her sanctuary unannounced? Was she suicidal? Shaking her head gracefully in a disapproving manner, she shrugged before continuing her search for the damned book. With a sigh, she found it at last but noticed the car would be needed so she could fetch it. When her hand was about to curl over the phone, she heard Miranda calling her once again. As she went into the office, her eyes bulged at what the redhead saw.

There it was, Miranda Priestly the almighty queen of fashion, who ruled with an iron fist and a cold heart the world everyone wanted to be a part of, sitting on the lap of Andrea Sachs. SITTING ON ANDY'S LAP. Emily couldn't breathe, she tried to think when she ate but her brain seemed to be scorched by the scene before her. She was about to drop like a dead weight on the floor when her ears caught Miranda's voice and it was directed at her "Emily? I am taking into consideration that hearing aid. I am serious. Emily!" the white haired beauty raised her voice slightly, her fingers tightening on Andrea's neck where they previously rested.

Receiving a nod that meant Emily was listening, Miranda continued "Well, cancel everything I have for today. Or move it up, it is unimportant. I am going home for the day." the redhead's eyes bulged even more, if that was humanely possible and she opened her mouth to speak but Miranda raised herself from Andrea's lap and circled the desk "No no, I don't care. I hired you to assist me so assist me, Emily. Am I asking some impossible thing? Have I ever? No." the redhead could think of at least 50 impossible demands that she made possible and still doubted how.

As Miranda took her coat and bag from the hands of the first assistant, Andy came and stopped right in front of her with a huge smile on her face "Em?" she asked after a few moments. "Yeah?" "Hm, the restaurant we went the other day is Le Maddison". That said, the younger woman followed Miranda with the bouquet in hands, which the older woman took from her when they stopped in the hall for a moment. Emily turned to watch, thinking that perhaps that relationship wasn't so bad and everything was solvable when Miranda half turned to her and smirked wickedly "Oh Emily? I still want that book by two o'clock. If you can't deliver it at my house by then, don't even bother returning to Runway."  
As her boss walked away with Andy in tow, their hands brushing all the way to the elevator, Emily looked down at her watch and saw it was now 1:36 in the afternoon. Forget about solvable things, everything was surely going to hell.


End file.
